Once Upon An Anubis
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: What happens if all the Storybrooke inhabitants are Anubis residents, and suddenly a new girl walks in? Rated T for just in case. Lot's of drama, romance and questions... *ON HIATUS*
1. Once Upon A Twin

**Hey guys! Here is my second story. I just started with my other story House of Hunger Games, but I wanted to do this one too, so I started working on it.**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**I only took characters with a counterpart, except for Mick and Amber, who will be Emma and Henry.**

**Amber's POV**

*Bell rings* What time is it. It's only 7 am. Who would be at my house by then? I walk down the stairs, and I open the door. "Hello, are you Amber Millington?" a boy asked me, He's blonde and taller than me. "Yeah." I said hesitant. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Mick Campbell, I'm you're.. I'm your brother. Our parents gave me up for adoption, and I really need your help right now." Whoa, hold up a second, my brother, I don't have a brother, I'm an only child!

"I'm sorry, but I really think you've got the wrong woman in front of you." I said to him, while closing the door, but he put his foot in between. "Listen." He said to me, sounding desperate. "I really need your help, if my mom finds out I'm gone, she's going to kill me." "So, if I come with you, you will bring me too where to make me do what?" I'm so confused right now! "Just pack a bag with 2 weeks' worth of clothes and meet me here in 20 minutes. Hurry!" I don't know why, but I trust time, so apparently I'm going to pack my bags and leave to.. to.. where?

**Mick's POV**

What takes her so long? It's not that hard to pack a bag of clothes, right? Ah, there she is. What?! "How many bags do you need?" I asked, staring with disbelief at my sister, carrying five suitcases and two handbags. "This is not much compared to what I normally take, so don't stand there nagging, but help me get the bags into your car!" She said. I can't believe she has to save Storybrooke, at least, first she needs to save me from carrying those bags.

Finally, the bags are in the car, so we can leave. We get in the car and drive home. Was it right to bring her into this? It is very dangerous, and she will have to do loads of things she will not enjoy, and not to forget, she will have to deal with my mother. I hope she'll believe me. Although, that will take a while.

We arrived in Storybrooke. The clock, I need to find a clock! "Amber look out for a big clock, and tell me if it's moving." Wow, that must have sound very stupid to her…

**Amber's POV**

Look if the clock is moving. It's always moving! It's a clock, it's supposed to move. Wow, he's stupid, but I will still look out for the clock. There it is, and it moves. "Mick, there it is, and it's moving. Why did you ask that, isn't it supposed to move?" I asked, sarcastically. "It's supposed to move, but it didn't, for a long time. I'll explain later." He showed a glance of happiness, and relieve. We stopped at a small café, and we went in.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just ask me a question and I'll answer it." He said. I have so many questions, so I just started saying all. "Why am I here? Where am I actually? Since when do I have a brother? Did I already ask why I'm here?" I practically yelled. "Whoa, calm down. You're here because you need to stop the evil queen from controlling all of the citizens of Storybrooke. This answers you're second question, because you're in Storybrooke. And you've had a brother since we were born." He answered. "Wait, we? Are we twins?" I asked him, a twin? No way I could have a twin, mom and dad would have told me if I had one! "Yes Amber, we are twins." No, this is not happening. I run out of the café, trying to avoid Mick running after me. I just need some alone time to get this all in my head.

I found a bench, and sat on it. So, let me get this straight, I'm in Storybrooke, I have a twin brother named Mick and I need to stop the evil..queen.. Evil queen? Okay, that part just sounds weird. Then, Mick sat down next to me and showed me a book. It said

_Once Upon A Time…_

**What did you guys think? Please review!**

**Here are two questions, which you can answer in the comments. Which two Once Upon A Time characters are Mick and Amber? (Really easy!)**

**Don't forget to look at my other story House of Hunger Games! (Shameless advertising ;D)**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	2. Once Upon A Book

**Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday. I haven't done much about this story, because I have no idea where to take it to, but I'm just going to try. I've got no comments, but I guess this is just because there aren't many stories about Once Upon a Time.**

**Here we go!**

**Amber's POV**

"What's this?" I asked Mick, assuming he knew. "I'll explain everything. Look, this town, Storybrooke, didn't exist until my mother created it. All of the citizens of Storybrooke are actually fairytale characters, except you and me, we're not. The evil queen from Snow White, is my mom, Vera Devenish. She wants to take revenge on Snow White by taking everything away from here, by getting a curse over everyone, so they were brought to a non-magical land. You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and you need to save us." He practically shouted to me. He sounds so enthusiastic about these fairytales, but I'm curious.

"Wait, wait, and wait. So I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and I have to save the people of Storybrooke from a curse spread by the evil queen. But.. ehm.. Who are the Storybrooke counterparts of everyone then?" I asked Mick. "I don't know, yet. Just some. I know that Vera is the evil queen, and that my teacher, Nina Martin, is Snow White. Oh, and Fabian Rutter is Prince Charming, but he's together with Joy Mercer, because he's under the curse." It all sounds strange. This is ridiculous. "Sorry, but I think you have the wrong one in front of you." I walked back to the car, and asked Mick if he could bring me home. "No." He said. No. No! "You can't force me to stay here. I'll just ask someone else to bring me." "You can't. These people can't leave Storybrooke. "Why not?" I asked, but I knew the answer, because of the curse. "Never mind, I understand. But if this curse exists." "It does exist." He said, interrupting me. "You know a place where I can stay?" I said. Better stay somewhere if he's going to keep me here. "I can ask if you can stay with Ms. Martin." He said. "I'm not going to stay with someone I don't know." I said. I'm really not going to. "Well, there is this place where you can stay, over there." He said, pointing at a building. I went over there, and saw that Mick got picked up by Vera, and he just leaves me here! "Great." I mumbled, and I walked over to the place, Gran's hotel, house thing. "I heard you can stay here." I said to the elderly woman who was standing there. I noticed a big scar on her arm.

"Yes, you want a room. What view?" She asked me. "What views are there?" I asked. "Town square, clock and school." She replied, very annoyed. Not a good day for Amber. "Town square please." I asked, very, very carefully, hoping she wouldn't get angry with me. Annoyed, she gave me the keys to room 9. Room 9 was nice, not very big, but sweet. I unpacked my stuff and started watching out of the window. "This is going to be really interesting." I mumbled to myself.

I decided to go look around in town. I saw a police station, oh wait, sheriff. They have a sheriff over here. Wow, this pace must be old. I think I see the sheriff sitting over there. He's pretty tall, dirty blonde hair, kinda attractive. He looked my way, and I noticed that he has icy blue eyes. He also noticed me, so he came outside. He looks very young. I've actually only seen teenagers around here, since I've been here. "Can I help you?" The sheriff asked me. "I'm new here and I just started looking around." I told him. You could see that he was a little surprised by my arrival. "Well, not many new people visit Storybrooke, but since you did, what's your name?" He asked me. "Amber, Amber Millington." "Nice to meet you Amber, my name is Jerome Clarke, I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke." He said. "Yeah, I noticed that." I said, pointed at the shiny golden star on his uniform. "But I should be going on, it will be dark soon. Goodbye." I said, leaving Jerome behind. I heard him mumbling something, but I couldn't understand. Nah, I guess it's not that important.

**Jerome's POV**

Amber Millington. Someone new. That has never happened before. DONK, DONK… I heard the clock donk, wait, the clock doncked? But it hasn't done that in years. Does it maybe have to… Nah, it doesn't. I walked back inside, watching the blonde walk away…

**What do you guys think? Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. But here's the question…. Jamber or Amfie? I want your opinion, because I'm not going to exactly follow the script of Once Upon A Time, so I can do whatever I want.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned the show?**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
